Carta al Recuerdo
by MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino
Summary: Espero que si obtienes esta carta seas tan racional como lo hemos sido todos nosotros a lo largo de la historia y consigas dejarnos descansar en paz.


_Diciembre 25, año 2023. Siglo XXI. Toronto._

 _A quien corresponda:_

 _Quiero hablarte de mi esposo, a quien he conocido desde siempre, diría que literalmente por más tiempo del que puedo recordar. Por el contrario él clama recordar muy bien la mayor parte de nuestros momentos juntos; dice que puede ver como si hubiera sido ayer aquel primer encuentro nuestro cuándo lo llamé "patético" por dejarse intimidar por un grupo de inadaptados sociales que no controlaron su envidia hacia aquel personaje infantil tan menudo, llorón pero inteligente. También dice que recuerda cómo una semana después se presentó ante mí para decirme que estaba muy agradecido por mi trato hacia él, aunque en realidad yo no había hecho nada específicamente por él, a la vez que se unía a mi equipo de voleibol y comenzaba una amistad entre nosotros con algunos halagos. Dicho sea de paso, yo ya no me acordaba de su rostro en aquel momento y, si me preguntaban directamente, tampoco recordaba en qué parque sucedió el hecho._

 _No recuerdo, o sí pero muy vagamente, detalles de nuestras visitas a las montañas para recoger insectos, o las tardes que pasamos estudiando junto a mi hermano mayor; no retengo demasiada información acerca de sus intentos de consolarme luego de enterarme de lo mentiroso que mi hermano resultó ser. Nada de eso puedo recordar con exactitud, pero Tadashi incluso recuerda, exagerando un poco, qué ropa usábamos. Por mi parte, estoy seguro de que si no fuera porque mi esposo me obliga a reunirme con ellos cada vez que viajamos a Japón, o con Kageyama cuando llega con el equipo nacional nipón a jugar aquí en Toronto, probablemente ya habría bloqueado de mi mente a mis ex compañeros de secundaria; a pesar de que en el fondo debo admitir que no fue una etapa de mi vida tan mala._

 _Usualmente Tadashi me reclama estas cosas cuando estamos solos hablando de experiencias pasadas. Se queja de que soy desconsiderado por ser capaz de recordar formulas complicadas de química, pero necesitar una alarma en el celular para saber cuándo se acerca su cumpleaños o nuestro aniversario. Yo me excuso diciendo que mi trabajo como investigador consume gran parte de mi capacidad cerebral, pero él está dejando de creerme; el verdadero problema es que el origen de mi mala memoria tiene un trasfondo mucho más místico y que lleva años desafiando mi entendimiento racional del mundo:_

 _Fue hace unos seis años que comenzaron esos sueños, durante una etapa realmente atareada de mi tercer o cuarto año de universidad. Irónicamente ya no sé el momento en específico. La primera vez se sintió muy real, pero a medida que continuaban se intensificaron todavía más. Podía sentir los olores extrañamente familiares, quedarme al despertar con la sensación en las manos de todo aquello que tocaba, reconocer y anticiparme a lo siguiente que sucedería y, por supuesto, entender cada palabra aunque no siempre fueran en los idiomas que actualmente conozco._

 _En esa primera ocasión estaba abordando una barcaza con algunos pergaminos y metales en mano. Vestía yo ropas ligeras que ahora reconozco como egipcias, y mi piel era bastante más obscura de lo que ahora es. Sin embargo, en ningún momento dudé de mi propia existencia. Me acerqué a él y le hablé, al parecer estaba a cargo de la carga de esclavos y yo no era otra cosa que un comerciante que traía más de aquella mercancía humana. Sin embargo, no fue la sensación de tener una cadena pesada con la que guiaba dos hombres amarrados por las muñecas lo que me causó escalofríos al despertar. Fue el hecho de haber reconocido a Yamaguchi solo por esas pecas desparramadas en lugares estratégicos de su rostro. Otro rasgo similar no había, sólo tal ve los ojos rasgados por el maquillaje pero no más. Con los años y los sueños he entendido que cada vez nuestras apariencias cambian pero, en él, ese rasgo que amo con tanta locura permanece. Pienso que esa es la razón más lógica para que cada vez, apenas lo veo, me sienta atraído por ellas._

 _En esa ocasión egipcia navegamos juntos por semanas; la sensación del tiempo me la dan ciertos cambios en la atmosfera que nos rodea en esas ilusiones, pero de nuevo no conozco pequeños detalles. Confirmo que es él por su personalidad, no es tan diferente salvando conceptos naturalmente socio-históricos (mi Tadashi no andaría por ahí vendiendo personas), pero nuestro extraño apego a pesar de mi repelús por casi cualquier humano permanece con los siglos. Eso lo noté debido a nuestro segundo encuentro, probablemente en alguna cultura mesoamericana._

 _Estos datos no son claros, pero el ropaje que llevamos y los climas que he podido ver me dan una remota idea de dónde y en qué período de la tierra nos encontramos. Y otra cosa que descubrí es que no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, obviamente. No soy un realista por nada. Esa vez parecíamos ser simples cazadores, y ni siquiera pertenecíamos a la misma tribu o como sea que se les llame, no puedo preguntarle a mi arqueólogo favorito. Pude notar que yo siempre me mantenía alejado de los demás de mi misma casta pero el amor entre nosotros era el mismo, lo podía reconocer en sus ojos con cada imagen donde, durante mi descanso, nos veía a ambos llevando a cabo reuniones secretas en algún claro desde el cual se sentía aroma a frutas y se oía los monos chillando alrededor._

 _Esta vez duró varios sueños donde conocía un poco más de nuestras historias en términos generales, nunca detalles de relevancia. No podía, por ejemplo, saber el color de aquella ave que oímos cantar mientras, entre besos, nos bañábamos juntos en un cristalino lago. Pero lo que nunca podré borrar de mi memoria es su grito. Ese que dio al morir en manos de los míos cuando fuimos atrapados y él tomado prisionero. Ya luego no sé qué pasó conmigo, pero tampoco me importa realmente._

 _Con el siguiente sueño, de nosotros durante los finales de la edad media, como miembros de algún pueblo alemán llamado Bremen y trabajando juntos en el campo, me di cuenta de la veracidad de esta locura gracias a los registros de la tan aclamada imprenta. En aquella ocasión me gusta suponer que yo me veía más similar a mi actualidad, aunque nunca he averiguado cual era mi apariencia más allá de la altura respecto de Tadashi, o el color de nuestra piel. A él le quedaba muy bien el rubio y esos brillantes ojos verdes, a decir verdad. Supe que mi esposo se llamó Adelfried y es la única vez que me dieron un nombre a mí, (Eldwin), que recuerde. Conociendo eso y obligándome a memorizar que éramos de tal lugar, me di en la tarea de encontrar menciones de nosotros en la historia. No sabrá decir si era realmente así, pero había registros de dos arrestados por actos pecaminosos, y actas de defunción en la horca de uno de ellos, de mí, por estar juntos. El horror fue tal que por primera vez sentí que mis sueños no eran tales, sino recuerdos._

 _Recordar significa volver a pasar por el corazón un hecho determinado. Sin duda volví a pasar por mi corazón lo sucedido en la siguiente vida, siendo de nuevo nativos americanos, pero de algún pueblo de zonas frías durante finales del siglo XIX . Esta vez mis sueños duraron meses, meses donde Yamaguchi me recriminó mucho estar distante y como demasiado metido en mis investigaciones. Lo que no sabía era el por qué; un porque que por poco me llevó al borde de la locura, y ningún terapeuta podría tratar aquello: había una foto._

 _De mi primer sueño de aquella tercera vida recuerdo poco a pesar de que se repitió por semanas. Éramos niños que crecieron casi juntos, cazando y navegando para pescar. Los glaciares era lo único que puedo resaltar. De nuevo supe que era él por las pecas en su rostro, más allá del cabello obscuro y la piel morena; su gran sonrisa seguía ahí y todavía me hablaba por apodos melosos. Más adelante pude soñar con un hombre blanco, un científico, quien estaba investigando la zona. Él nos sorprendió en esas cosas que las sociedades a lo largo del tiempo han podido aceptar muy pocas veces; y nos mandó a encadenar. Tenía, ahora puedo deducirlo, la prueba máxima de que los nativos americanos eran un eslabón perdido de la cadena evolutiva, que sólo actuaban por instinto siendo poco más que animales; él no pensaría que detrás de esos actos primitivos y de carácter antinatural no había más que una muestra de amor._

 _Lo que sigue es algo confuso, y parte del por qué no lo retuve tiene que ver con la mudanza a Canadá y mi boda con ese Tadashi actual, quien seguía preocupado por mi reciente falta de sueño. Por ese entonces intenté dejar de pensar tanto en ello, tratando de disfrutar nuestra luna de miel o como sea que le digan a las vacaciones sexuales posteriores a un casamiento. Lamentablemente ni allí me dejaron en paz mis vidas pasadas; ya no aparecieron en mis sueños pero, mientras recorríamos un museo en Quebec encontré la prueba irrefutable._

 _Muy tranquilamente miraba aquellas imágenes contando historias sobre los zoológicos humanos; y aunque cualquier cosa relacionada a las ciencias sociales es especialidad de Yamaguchi, en ese momento me sentí particularmente atraído por aquellas lecturas. Algo me decía que debía mirarlas. Entonces apareció. Con una mirada seria que reflejaba dolor, mi yo del pasado posaba en aquella fotografía._

 _Por primera vez tuve un recuerdo despierto; nos había llevado a Francia, y encerrado en unos jardines de aclimatación. Nos separaron por una gran reja donde diariamente él se apoyaba para llamarme, y yo no respondía pensando que así estaba más seguro. Luego no sé qué fue, tal vez un cuidador se metió con él, pero lo habían atacado. Y yo destrocé e enrejado para defenderlo. Recuerdo los golpes, a esos blancos con garrotes haciéndome frente. Recordé el golpe fatal y cómo él fue mi último pensamiento. Él y los él anteriores; mi yo pasado también nos recordaba._

 _Abrí los ojos como despertando de una pesadilla, me había desmayado y Tadashi me llamaba desesperado, preguntándome si estaba bien. Fue cundo comprendí que no podía decirle nada nunca, que todo era cierto y mi destino quedó marcado. Hoy sé que mis yo siempre han sabido de los demás, y que nuestra misión es encontrarlo y protegerlo. Estamos destinados a un trágico final, uno de nosotros muere primero en cada vida, siendo jóvenes y de manera violenta, y minutos después le sigue el otro. Nuestra misión es romper con esta maldición llegando al final de nuestra existencia como corresponde._

 _No puedo saber si realmente seré yo quien cumpla todo esto, últimamente la situación actual en el mundo no es la mejor, si bien es la más tolerante. Por eso he decidido dejar esto escrito, para que mis futuros yo sepan a dónde buscar cuando recuerden a un japonés miedoso pero tierno, con la fortaleza y fidelidad de ese amigo que todos desearían tener, que sabe cuándo necesitas un regaño y a la vez cuando es el mejor momento para hacer el amor._

 _Espero que si obtienes esta carta seas tan racional como lo hemos sido todos nosotros a lo largo de la historia y consigas dejarnos descansar en paz._

 _月島 蛍_

 _Tsukishima Kei_

 **12 de Abril, 2103. Brazil.**

 **Sigue intentando, por favor.**

 **Lucas Costa**

* * *

 **Agosto 2, 2409. Malasia.**

 **Sigue intentando, por favor.**

 **Ariki Rama**

* * *

 **Mayo 18, 3005. Rusia.**

 **Sigue intentando, por favor. Dile a mi Ivan que lo amo.**

 **Sasha Petrov**

* * *

 **Enero 31, 3516. España.**

 **Lo conseguimos, gracias. Justo a tiempo. Este es mi testamento para ti, Ignacio. Te amo y ellos te han amado desde siempre.**


End file.
